After the End
by Besa NekoMimi
Summary: In an alternate Tokyo, some "lucky" few get to discover what no one else can - a parallel dimension that overlaps and barely touches our reality.


After the End  
  
An AU Inuyasha Fanfiction by Besa  
  
:: Ichi :: Machigai ::  
  
Movement could be barely noticed in the streets outside the Sengoku Apartment complex in eastern Tokyo. Thick smog enveloped half of the city, and the twinkling of the stars could barely be seen. It was an ungodly hour, one that no decent person should be awake to see.  
  
. . . Of course, these were not decent people, these shadowy figures skulking about in the darkness, masked and robed in black. Although they had their own codes of conduct, it was not one the upstanding citizens of the sunlit world would be proud to adhere to.  
  
First, to always remain loyal to those who are your leaders.  
  
Second, to always seek revenge upon those who are your enemies  
  
Third - -  
  
Fulfillment of the second and third rules had brought a certain member of the lurking group out into the open tonight. Their leader, beautiful and cold and deadly. Never hesitating when a death is necessary. Called the Gatekeeper of Hell in whispered voices, because if you crossed this one, you would never see the light of day again.  
  
With him was but a single sentry who approached the building itself, a precaution hardly needed. But that single sentry was one who himself also must see this mission out. Slowly, they scaled the uneven brick wall of the complex, making their way to a third floor balcony. A balcony that should lead to a bedroom.  
  
How skillfully the flimsy lock on the screen door was pried open. How silent the leader slipped inside. How the rage shone in his eyes as he looked at his sole objective. Silver locks tumbled onto his face as he removed the simple black mask from the bottom half of his face and sat down on the occupied twin bed in the room.  
  
The man stared down at the sleeping girl for a moment, almost transfixed. She looked so peaceful, lips slightly parted in slumber, that it seemed as if she could lay there forever: ignorant to the world, an ideal to strive towards but never to reach. Somehow, the pale light made her seem years younger than when he last saw her. It was almost a pity to remove from the world such a serene beauty; however, he could not ever forget, not even for a moment, that this was the conniving bitch who had shot his brother through the heart.  
  
"Goodbye, Kikyou," he whispered, stepping back.  
  
A muffled shot sounded in the stillness of the hazy, urban night.  
  
---  
  
In the heart of the city, at the back of a small café, a waitress jerked her head up. She shuddered in unjustified worry, some sixth sense picking up the feeling of wrongness that prevailed where it didn't but a moment before.  
  
"Hojo-san?" she called as she hurried into the kitchen, untying the frilly apron that was a required uniform component. The tall, fair chef peered at her from where he was straightening up the last of his cooking implements.  
  
"Hai, Higurashi-san? Do be quick, because I'm heading home in, " he quickly checked his watch, "less than a minute." He grinned at her. She didn't return it, instead frowning a bit.  
  
"Did you just feel something, well, humming through the air?" Hojo's smile slipped a bit, and he began to sweat.  
  
"Nope, not a thing!" he squeaked out. He frantically looked at his watch again. "Oh, Higurashi-san, look at the time, gotta go!" Tanaka flew out of the door, hurriedly turning off the cheap, fluorescent overhead, leaving the young woman standing is the eerie blue glow of the stove's pilot lights.  
  
"Mou," she muttered darkly, "Hojo-san is such a twitchy ferret when it comes to miko powers." Remembering the chill that had gone down her spine, she decided to hurry home without changing fully out of her uniform. Grey eyes had adjusted to the lack of light and she made her way out of the café, locking the door securely behind her. She headed east. As she passed under a single streetlight, her name tag caught the light. To all who may have cared to see, her name was proclaimed. Higurashi Kikyou. 


End file.
